


Correspondence

by ShadowHachia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHachia/pseuds/ShadowHachia
Summary: The Inquisitor and Cullen exchange some letters. This was a commission thru DeviantART, all rights to the appropriate owners, and the letters in the story are short. However, only to progress the story :')
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 5





	Correspondence

_"Dear Inquisitor Trevelyan,_

_Sorry for the formality. I spent hours thinking about how to start this and I wasn't sure what the proper way to start this would be. Anyways, I wanted to explain that in your last correspondence, I was taken aback by your justification about becoming the Inquisitor. I know it was brought up on the spot after we arrived at Skyhold, however, I agree with the others. It was you who brought us to victory and you who confronted Corypheus. Had you not been there, then we would have lost everything. Who knows if what would have happened with the Magister and his cult could have happened. I know you and some others went into explicit detail about 'traveling through time' but we aren't entirely sure if the events would have happened like you claimed. Although, the growing silence from the Templars isn't something to completely discard either._

_Regardless, seeing Templars manifesting attributes related to the red lyrium isn't easy to think about. You have heard my arguments about the Templars and my stance towards them. I feel I must reiterate my concerns once more. That not all Templars are evil. I still believe there are some out there that are resisting the effects of the red lyrium. Although, you and a few others have suggested the likelihood of others surviving that torment, I still believe that they're alive and well._

_Signed,  
Commander Cullen Rutherford"_

Evelyn sighed as she read the letter. She had read it several times already, trying to figure out a response. Although, her eyes just glimpsed over the neatly folded paper. She had gotten to know Cullen, more so after the Inquisition's endeavor against Corypheus in Haven. She hadn't had much time between her journey through Orlais to actually sit down and talk to him. Hence the letter. The letters were a way for them to talk through her journey as she helped the people in need and forged new alliances. Using her newly bestowed title as Inquisitor, and the people proclaiming her to be the Blessed Andraste's Herald, to do her job. To spread good and give solace to others.

"What're you reading?" A voice mused curiously near her ear. Evelyn flicked the letter down, hiding it away from Dorian's prying eyes.

"Nothing important." She chided, shooing him away with her hand. "Just a private correspondence is all."

"Well, if you're not going to share any juicy details, then Varric says we're ready to go whenever you are." Dorian said, sounding disappointed that he didn't get to see what she was hiding.

"All right, let me write back to... my friend." She said. Dorian only raised an eyebrow. "No, you cannot know who I'm writing to."

She got up from her chair to shoo him away and out of the scouting tent. She sat back down and started writing her response to Cullen's letter. After about twenty minutes later, she walked out from the tent. The letter was sealed and ready to be sent. She attached it to one of the nearby crows and watched for a moment as it flew off. She turned around and went on her way with her friends. The crow, however, soared through the Hinterlands. Continuing through the mountains and the snow that laced them. It had gone on for a couple of days as it journeyed to Skyhold. Once it reached the busy fortress, it fluttered towards the rookery. One of Leliana's subordinates saw the letter was from the Inquisitor and read that it was addressed to Commander Cullen. The scout took the letter and left the tower, descending into the depths of the castle below. They dashed past the library, the throne room, and ventured into the central hub of Skyhold. Various people were running around, completing numerous errands and orders they were tasked with. The scout strode across the training grounds nearby, towards a man shouting orders.

"I need the full report by tomorrow." Commander Cullen said to his second-in-command. The man nodded and ran off with a few other soldiers.

"Commander," The scout said as they handed a sealed letter to him, "a letter from the Inquisitor."

Cullen accepted the letter and nodded to dismiss the scout. He finished giving orders to a few more people around him before making his way towards a stairway leading to the ramparts. A cold wind whipped passed his face as he reached the last step. He continued towards one of the guard towers and opened the door as he approached it. There was a warm glow around the inside of the tower. The glow came from a desk clustered with papers that had all sorts of reports from varying officers. There were pens and other paraphernalia placed in specific spots on the desk as well. Cullen didn't pay much attention to his desk however, or the bookcases that lined the walls behind it. He made his way towards the window sitting between a pair of the bookcases and unsealed the letter.

_"Dear Commander Rutherford,_

_I'm applying the same degree of formality you have given me. Although I'm afraid this letter might be terribly short. Dorian is very insistent on being anywhere but the Hinterlands at the moment. Not that I blame him, seeing the remnants of the Templars and Mages still running amok is enough to leave anyone weary. I received your letter, clearly, a few days ago. I wanted to think out a proper response, although it might have to wait._

_In your letter you shared your concerned about the red lyrium and the Templars. I believe Seeker Pentaghast mentioned that there could be survivors of the order but Varric's terse response about it makes it sound unlikely. If you'd like, you can ask Sister Leliana if she could assist you in the matter. I'd prefer every avenue given some degree of approach to it -- even if it seems fruitless. The silence from the Templars and the appearance of the Red Templars is very... uneasy._

_Signed,  
Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan"_

Cullen was taken aback by the shortness of the letter. Although, he hadn't expected her to appeal to his considerations towards the strange behavior from the Templars. He knew where she stood when it came to mages but hadn't quite expected this response from her. He wanted to assume it was because she was concerned about the mages. To assume that she wanted to make sure every given "avenue" was checked to assure the continued resistance about "freeing the mages". Although he knew better than to assume that. It was one of the last few things that was discussed at Haven prior to Corypheus' appearance. He stayed at the window for a moment longer before returning to his duties. He resigned to the idea that he could write a reply to her when he had the time later. For now he had various reports to sift through.

A week passed since he received her letter. He had sent one in response and she replied in kind. The letters were something he was slowly looking forward to and Leliana teased him for it whenever he had received one. He didn't take her torments to heart, but he felt like he was starting to get to know the Inquisitor. He heard about her from the various people around them, their colleagues mainly. He did want to get to know her but there was a part of him that was reluctant to grant that to him. The part of him that was still hesitant towards people that used magic at least.

Cullen looked at the papers at his desk blankly as he thought about the letter she had sent him the other day. She said she was in the Emerald Graves and felt lucky to witness such beauty. He wished he could agree but his views were limited towards Skyhold and increasing the military might of the Inquisition. He got up from his desk and left the guard tower, venturing into the cold and the stone ramparts. He didn't walk too far from his office, just far enough to clear his head. To take a break from work, looking at the mountains around him. He heard horses neighing and a horn echoing through the open air. He looked to see the Inquisitor and her party approaching Skyhold. When he saw her sitting on her horse as she and her party cantered across the drawbridge, an odd thought crossed his mind. It wasn't anything too weird or bizarre. He was just noticing how beautiful she looked as the sun shined on her face. Highlighting her features and making her look more... Herald like. There was a glow the emitted from her and he couldn't entirely mistake it for something angelic. He looked away when he caught Dorian's gaze and made his way back towards his office.

Evelyn caught a glimpse of someone walking away as Dorian pointed towards the wall above them. She couldn't make out who it was, but the grin on his face gave her an idea. He had been so insistent about her "secret admirer" lately. At least he wasn't supposing it was Corypheus, so it could be worse. Although she shut down most of his inquiries and suggestions, it didn't entirely stop him from trying to find out about who it was. She just rolled her eyes as she led her horse towards the stables. Once she dismounted and let the stablehands relieved her and her friends of their steeds, Evelyn set out towards the inner courtyard of Skyhold. She was sure to run into someone there who wasn't going to bombard her with several questions. She felt slightly exhausted from the trip and the last thing she wanted to do was go through a full debrief of what she had been up to.

She cut through grand castle that made up Skyhold. Walking through the kitchen and making her way past the throne room. Once she was in the courtyard, which was adjacent to the throne room, she visibly sighed in relief. Her shoulders slumped and she felt some of the weight hanging over her wash away. It was still there but being in a place that was tranquil made her feel at ease. For the time being she was simply Evelyn Trevelyan and not the Inquisitor or the Herald of Andraste. She walked across the pathway, saying hello to the Chantry sisters that were around her. She then made her way towards an open door leading into a chapel. There was a huge statue of Andraste with a few pews sitting before her. Mother Giselle was making her way out of the room as Evelyn made her way in. They exchanged some greetings before leaving the other to their business.

Evelyn sat at one of the pews closest to the statue of Andraste. She bowed her head and said her graces. Muttering them to herself, like she had when she was growing up. When she finished, she looked up at the statue. She didn't know what to pray for in all honesty. She wasn't sure if she considered herself to be lost either. She felt tired and exhausted. The weight of all the people in the Inquisition and those out of it as well. All the expectations that rested on her and the fact that if she made one mistake, nothing would survive. She sighed, looking down at the ground. Idly staring at her left hand, feeling the strange magic that was bound in it tingling mindlessly.

"How did you do it?" She asked under her breath. Andraste accomplished amazing feats, how could Evelyn hope to live up to her expectations? To the previous Inquisitor's? Even Divine Justinia herself? Evelyn pondered these thoughts to herself for a while, being too wrapped up in her own mind to notice anything around her. Time seemed to pass by without her even realizing.

"Inquisitor?" A voice asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Commander Cullen, who was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Sorry." She said, looking away and straightening herself a bit. "I was just reflecting on some things. Sorry if I worried you or... uh... sorry."

"It's all right." He said, waving off her concern as he sat down on the pew across from her. "I've been preoccupied with my own troubles as well."

"The price of leading I suppose." She mumbled. She looked back at her hand.

"Is there... anything you'd like to talk about?" He asked after a long silence. Evelyn shook her head as she rose to her feet.

"No, it's all right." She said, turning to look at him. "I have things I need to do and I wouldn't want to bother you."

She left the chapel before he could reply and made her way towards stairway nearby that led to the ramparts. To take a stroll around Skyhold before having to return to her duties. About an hour later, someone found her and whisked her away to the War Room. More planning about where to go next, and a couple days later, Evelyn was setting out for her next conquest. Cullen watched from his office window as she rode away from Skyhold on her horse. Flanked with soldiers and some of the people that made up her inner circle.

"Sir, a letter from the Inquisitor." A soldier said as he approached Cullen's desk. He turned around, nodding and taking the letter from him. He unfurled it as he sat down and started to read it.

_"Dear Commander Rutherford,_

_I want to apologize for my behavior the other day. When we were in the chapel. I was just feeling overwhelmed with everything. Being the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste makes it feel like the world is just too big to bear sometimes. I was contemplating how the late Divine, the First Inquisitor, and even Andraste herself, were able to overcome the obstacles in their way. When you asked if something was going on, I felt flustered that you even asked. Writing this all out right now feels kind of weird as well. After the debriefing we had the other day, I felt compelled to write all this down. I'm not really sure why but it's kind of helping in all honesty. Some of that weight seems to just have lifted itself away. I just hope it doesn't return really._

_So I wanted to apologize again and thought an explanation was due. I feel better than I did the other day at the chapel and I'm sorry if it bothered you. Even if it didn't, being abrasive like that was uncalled for. I hope you managed to find or resolve whatever you were there for, by the way. Or just even feeling some relief in finding a quiet place. I'm heading for The Dales at the moment. Which you already know about. But if you do reply, I might be a few days before you hear from me again._

_Signed,  
Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan"_

Cullen reread the letter, then again, and finally one more time. There was a strange feeling welling up within him as he pondered what she had written to him. He had gotten the feeling that she was disenfranchised towards him. More so after their last interaction at the chapel. However, after reading her thoughts, it seemed to suggest something else. Though the feeling that was teeming to life slowly was one he could't identify. Was he warming up to her? Or vice versa? He felt some sympathy towards her, which wasn't entirely bizarre but her confiding in him seemed like a new step in their relationship. Perhaps he was overthinking this, and he assumed he was.

He mulled over her letter, trying to craft a response. He busied himself with work, seeing as she was traversing through The Dales once more. He had some time to create a reply to what she had sent him. He wondered mostly as to where she was as she traveled through Orlais. The Dales was a vast amount of land that was full of both beauty and chaos. There was a civil war going on in between the Empress and one of her relatives. The damage towards the countryside of Orlais' territory was vast and chaotic. Maybe Evelyn was far away from the conflict though? There is also an area dedicated to the fallen elves that was grandiose as it was tragic. It was an immense forest as far as the eye could see. There were a lot of areas in The Dales reporting some sort of tragic event or something to that effect. Plenty of people in the empire were suffering while others profited from it or turned a blind eye to the carnage.

A couple days passed before Cullen thought of what he wanted to write to her. He took his time to write his thoughts down, wanting to show the same amount of courtesy she had shown him. Once he finished writing it, he sealed it and called a soldier to send it to the Inquisitor. He looked outside his office's window for a moment, wondering where she was in The Dales or what she was doing at the moment. He turned around to focus on the reports covering his desk and busied himself with his own work. Like before, once the raven in the fortress' rookery received its letter, it flew off to find its recipient. Flying over the snowy mountain landscape, towards a forest leading into Orlais, and eventually reaching The Dales. It flew into the ravaged battlefield of the Exalted Plains before settling at one of the Inquisition camps as Evelyn and her party made their way to it. Fighting the undead the arose from the ground and the demons that accompanied them.

"Can't the dead stay dead?" She groaned as she and her friends slew the few that stood in their way.

"At least they don't _stand_ a chance." The Iron Bull chuckled.

"That's a good one." Sera laughed. "Stand."

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she pressed on. They arrived at the camp and got settled in. Wanting to relax for a moment before continuing on their journey. She walked into one of the tents, looking at a map of the area to see where she should go next. So far ridding the battlefield of demons was easier said than done. However, it was starting to look more and more plausible by the minute. She looked at the map as a soldier entered the tent, giving her a letter. After they left, she sat down and began to read it.

_"Dear Inquisitor Trevelyan,_

_I was touched by your sincerity in the last letter you wrote. I had assumed you wanted nothing to do with me after our encounter in the chapel but after your explanation, I admit I'm at a loss. Being able to confide in me with something that bothered you is... refreshing. Even if it doesn't seem it, I am touched that you chose to do so. I find myself liking your company the more we speak or interact with each other. I didn't think this would happen, honestly. As you know, I've had my own issues with mages and I know not all of them are bad. But the memories of what happened to me during the Blight still haunt me._

_Anyways, I am not entirely sure what else to write. I thought of it the past couple of days and this was all I could muster. I'm a little disappointed in myself but I can't seem to do anything to push the thought away. I do find myself looking forward to these letters we send one another. I hope to receive your next one as soon as you're able to send it. Good luck with your journey in The Dales and if you ever need anything, just ask._

_Signed,  
Commander Cullen Rutherford_

_P.S. -  
I realize that this might sound pretentious but there was something I wanted to speak with you about before you left Skyhold. Here's all the information about Samson and his men. If you can locate any smuggling records of red lyrium, I would appreciate it. There have also been troubling reports about the Red Templars in the Emprise du Lion. If you happen to find yourself going there next, I would ask if you could look into it. Some of the reports about people turning into monsters affected by the red lyrium itself are very troubling."_

"Well at least I know where to go to next." Evelyn mumbled as she read the note Cullen made at the end of the letter.

There were more documents that he left in the letter itself that explained more about what was going on in the Emprise du Lion. She made a mental note to go there after helping the soldiers in the Exalted Plains. Though that idea seemed more ironic than she supposed it was. Helping soldiers that swore fealty towards the Grand Duke Gaspard and his cousin, Empress Celene I, to go back to fighting over which deserved the throne more. Evelyn supposed the demons and horde of undead was one way to stop people from fighting... even for a moment.

She went to work writing another letter to Cullen. Trying to choose her thoughts carefully as she did so. She felt a little uncertain really. Being able to confide in him with what had been bothering her the other day felt like a bold move. She was sure he'd have brushed her off for it too. However, his embrace to listen to her concerns instead was very heartwarming. She was glad that he didn't shy away from her at least. Getting to know him better had been a fruitful endeavor. She was still concerned however, knowing his strong feelings towards mages. It wasn't that it could deter them from having a relationship, just that it was a terrible experience Cullen had gone through. When he first told her, she didn't know what to make of it aside from having thought it explained his stance towards mages as a whole. Thinking about it now, she wondered if it was really just holding him back from getting to know people that had magical talents entirely.

Nevertheless, she spent the next few hours writing her letter. Thinking of what to say as she planned her group's next move. When she heard them getting restless outside of the tent. She rolled up both Cullen's letter and her draft response before placing them in her coat pocket for safekeeping. So she could reread what he had wrote to her and so she could think of a reply between all the walking and fighting. She adventured towards Empress Celene's soldiers hiding away in an ancient keep protected by old and ancient magic. She and her party got through the keep's defenses and helped the soldiers there. Once that was done, she and her party set out for the Emprise du Lion.

Evelyn had long since sent her letter to Cullen before arriving to the cold land. She helped free the villagers from the Red Templars and fought back the demon that haunted the Red Templars as well. Once the Emprise du Lion was freed, and somewhat cleansed of the red lyrium, Evelyn received a letter from her advisors to return to Skyhold. She also received a personal letter from Cullen as well and very much looked forward to reading it. She read it the night before they started their journey back home. She felt slightly embarrassed by it really. She put a lot of what was on her mind in that letter and when she saw the raven flying off with it, she felt silly. Like she had made a huge mistake or something. Panic and concern plagued her the entire time she traveled back to Skyhold. What if Cullen didn't feel the same way? Or what if he was put off by what she wrote? Never to speak to her again? The thoughts riddled through her like evil whispers from demons. Tantalizing and terrifying as they were.

When she arrived in Skyhold, she was welcomed by Josephine. Who had escorted her towards the War Room. They talked about what they had been up to since they last saw each other and a little about what they were going to talk about with Leliana and Cullen. They were making plans to go to Halamshiral to try to thwart the attempt on the Empress' life. However, it seemed like it'd be difficult. Evelyn listened to all her advisors. Leliana and Josephine suggesting she go to Halamshiral and play The Game to save the Empress while Cullen suggested a more cut and dry approach. After spending a few hours discussing what to do, they all agreed that the Inquisition's leadership would go to Halamshiral and uncover the plot on Empress Celene's life. Although, that seemed to be easier than they surmised.

Between the planning and getting ready to leave for the Winter Palace, Evelyn wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to approach Cullen to hear what he had thought of her recent letter but she felt like she should leave it be. That he would approach her if he felt he had to. She did notice that he was avoiding her slightly -- although she supposed it was because he was getting everything ready for the Inquisition's arrival to Halamshiral. So she mimicked his manner and busied herself with the preparations as well.

Upon arriving to Halamshiral, Evelyn was adorned in the same glamorous outfit as her companions and she learned about the apparent factions at the ball. The Grand Duke walked in with her, talking about a supposed alliance. Meanwhile, the Empress suggested the same as she entertained herself with her guests. As the night went on, she learned more about the plot on Celene's life and managed to thwart it just in time. Albeit, at an exhausting speed. She barely managed to save the Orlesian Empire from caving into itself in the process as well. Though, she was thankful she wasn't by herself. Her companions and advisors had helped her through the whole process and she was grateful for it. For now, Evelyn found herself on the balcony, looking out towards the vast and gorgeous garden. She leaned against the railing as she took in the sight. Everything seemed so peaceful and uneventful. If she was out there during the majority of her night, she would've supposed that to have been the case.

"Inquisitor?" Cullen asked as she turned to see him approaching her. "Everyone's been looking for you. Everything's been dealt with and things are calming down now."

"For now." Evelyn sighed wistfully.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"Yeah, just exhausted from running around." She replied. She felt like she was forgetting something. She looked at him for a moment and then remembered. Her letter to him. She cleared her throat and waved her hand. "I um... have something to ask you."

"Yes?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity to why she was suddenly flustered.

"Right... er..." She stammered with her words for a moment, trying to think of how to word her question. A few minutes passed and Cullen seemed to understand why she was so flustered.

"Is it about your letter?" He asked, a smile sneaking its way onto his face.

"I... yes." She nodded. "I feel I might've been pretty forward about it. That I made some presumptions and I just want to apologize if that was the case. It's just, we've known each for such a short time but so much has happened in that short time. Getting to know you has been a delight but if you feel otherwise..."

"I've enjoyed getting to know you as well, Evelyn." He said, although she noticed the rather long pause he took before saying her name. She looked at him for a moment, studying his eyes. He said her name. Not Inquisitor or Herald, but her name. She started to feel giddy the more she thought about it.

"That's the first time you've used my name." She said. She looked away, relishing the thought. She couldn't stop smiling at the idea that he had said her name. The more she thought about it, the more giddy and ridiculous she felt. She was acting like a young girl with her first crush.

"I had read your letter before you arrived at Skyhold." He said, stepping closer towards her. "I was taken aback by it but... I felt the same. And I still do even after hearing and knowing that we have known each other for a short time." He paused to look at her. She looked back at him, feeling her face heat up slightly. She could see the same nervousness on his face as well. "I'm sorry if I seemed indifferent about wanting to talk about it."

"No, there was the threat on Empress Celene's life." She said, waving her hands again. "It's understandable. I... I would've probably done the same."

"In fact you did." He chuckled. She laughed with him and looked at her hands as her fingers fidgeted with each other. "But to continue, I do want to talk about..." He paused again. "A relationship with you. I-if that's what you would want too, that is."

"I would like that too." She replied, nodding. "Although, maybe we can do that tomorrow?"

"Oh... oh of course." He nodded and started to move away from her. He felt overstayed his welcome and dismissed himself, turning to leave her to her thoughts. She grabbed his arm before he could leave her side completely however.

"I did say we can talk about it tomorrow." She repeated. "For now, we're at a ball. We saved the Empress and Orlais from crumbling to Corypheus and his spies. We should probably celebrate." Cullen smiled as he got what she was talking about. He readjusted himself, locking his arm with her's.

"Well, then, Miss Evelyn, would you like to dance with me?" He asked, smiling.

"I'd love to." She smiled back and let him led them into the ballroom to dance together.

~~

_"Dear Commander Rutherford,_

_So far my journey in The Dales has been very eventful. Seeing a horde of undead plaguing a battlefield with demons roaming at their side. Seeing a Dalish clan trying to pass by and getting to help them was marvelous. I feel like I'm dreaming. Seeing such horrid but beautiful sights all around me. I thought the Emerald Graves were a sight to see but seeing some of the ancient constructs in the Exalted Plains is just as breathtaking. Even the massive red lyrium crystals growing out of the snow around the Emprise du Lion are amazing to see. Such hideousness in a beautiful place. Although, I'm aware it's a sight that is not taken with the same opinion. Being able to help so many people find their way back home or to their loved ones pulls at my heart. It really puts things in perspective as well._

_I have been thinking of this since Haven and the more I think of it, the sillier it feels. Like a child's first crush on someone they like is how this feels really. Since we met, I wasn't sure what to make of us even getting along. However, we seemed to have proven that thought wrong at every turn. Between all the letters we exchange, we learn more and more about one another. Even know, I feel like I'm talking to an old friend or sorts. However, I'm not sure about that entirely as well? I want to admit that I have garnered some feelings towards you since we arrived at Skyhold. Having a near death experience does that I suppose but I don't think it is just that. You are a very handsome person and a very compassionate one as well. The more I get to know you, the more I feel comfortable being around you._

_I want to ask if you would consider, possibly, evolving our relationship into something else? If anything, it's just a thought that had been plaguing me for a while now. So there's really no pressure if you feel I'm misinterpreting things. However, if the former is the case, I would love nothing more than to talk about it._

_Signed,  
Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan"_


End file.
